1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular deployable antenna, to particularly the one applicable as a transmit-receive antenna 10 to 15 m long mounted in a mobile communications satellite, as an antenna for a remote-sensing satellite for investigating resources, and to a geostationary platform and a solar beam converging panel for a space station.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of a large-sized deployable antenna applicable to a variety of purposes such as communication, broadcasting, and further survey of the earth and deep space is accelerated for the purpose of communicating more information at present. The basic idea in design of the large-sized deployable antenna varies considerably depending upon practicability, profitability or a purpose of use. For example, for an antenna applied to a communication or broadcasting satellite requiring a large-sized deployed reflector, efficiency of stowing an antenna into a launched satellite, light weight, reliability of a deploying mechanism and precision after deployment are primarily required. For such an antenna applied to such a satellite requiring a high-precision reflector, choice of material suitable for the location of use and reflector forming technique are required. In case an antenna is assembled in an orbit, the technique of assembling in an orbit is primarily required.
Referring to a large-sized deployed reflector, various types are developed at present. A deployable truss mesh type in which metallic mesh is spread on a deployable trussed back structure, an inflatable type which is hardened in a predetermined shape by expanding it with gas pressure, and a tension truss type constituted by an extensible mast mounted on the central support structure and extending outside the radius and specular mesh spread over the central support structure by the mast are contained.
Referring to the deployable truss mesh type above all, generally the back structure is constituted by combining plural modules constituted by a triangle or hexagonal prism serially, and mesh is fixed on a stand-off which is different in height respectively provided with an individual module.
Referring to the deployable truss mesh type, it is first required that sufficient precision of a reflector is kept even if the reflector is enlarged. It is also required that a reflector is rigid through it is kept light or lightened more. Further, the deploying and stowing operation must be smooth and reliable. Furthermore, to realize effective modularization, linkage or detachment of modules must be facilitated.
At present an antenna approximately 5 to 30 {overscore (m)} in diameter is developed all over the world, however, in any case, the frequency band is {overscore (L)} band.
The object of the present invention is to provide a modular deployable antenna which can handle a high-frequency wave wherein sufficient surface accuracy can be kept even if a reflector is enlarged, a reflector can be kept rigid through it is kept light or lightened more and further deploying and stowing operation is smooth and reliable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plane/line stowage trussed structure for mounting securely on the base structure constituting a large plane as a whole.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a plane stowage-type deployable truss for mounting securely on the base structure with high rigidity and reliability of deployment which can construct a plane structure by combining several plane stowage-type deployable trusses.
The other object different from the above-described of the present invention is to provide a line stowage-type deployable truss with high rigidity and reliability of deployment which can construct a plane structure by combining several line stowage-type deployable trusses.
The other object different from the above-described of the present invention is to provide a module linkage mechanism which facilitates attachment or detachment of modules even if the modules are constituted complicatedly.
The other object different from the above-described of the present invention is to provide a holding release mechanism which can hold a movable object securely in a given position to prevent vibration, can release it securely in the home position and may not damage it when released.
The other object different from the above-described of the present invention is provide a linked structure which can constitute a structure with curvature readily, is very rigid and has a simple structure.
The other object different from the above-described of the present invention is to provide a deployable diagonal structure which is effective for shearing or other force and can improve structural strength.
To achieve the above-described objects, the present invention provides a linked structure comprising two opposite parallel members; two opposite nonparallel members forming a quadrangle together by coupling them to the above-described parallel members through a hinge; and a intermediated coupling member coupled through a hinge so that it is parallel to one of the above-described nonparallel members in the middle of each of the above-described parallel members wherein the distance between the the hinges for the other nonparallel member can be changed.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, the above-described distance can be changed by constituting so that an end of one of above-described parallel members can be moved along an end of corresponding nonparallel member.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, the above-described distance can be changed by extending or contracting the other nonparallel member.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, one end of the further provided diagonal member is connected to the corner of the above-described other nonparallel member, the other end is connected to the above-described one nonparallel member through a slider, and the above-described slider can be moved along the axis of the above-described one nonparallel member.
To achieve the above-described objects, the present invention provides a deployable diagonal structure comprising two opposite longitudinal members; and two diagonal members with a rotatable intersection for coupling the above-described two longitudinal members wherein the above-described two diagonal members can be deployed or stowed as if they are separating or approating.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, each end of the above-described two longitudinal members is coupled to each end of the above-described two diagonal members and the above-described two diagonal members are provided with a folding or unfolding portion respectively between the above-described intersection and a connection point with one end of the above-described longitudinal member.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, each end of one of the above-described two longitudinal members is coupled to each end of one of the above-described two diagonal members and each end of the other of the above-described two diagonal members is coupled to the above-described two longitudinal members so that they can be moved along the axis.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, each end of one of the above-described two longitudinal members is coupled to each end of one of the above-described two diagonal members, the other end of one of the above-described two diagonal members is coupled to the end of one of the above-described two longitudinal members, the one diagonal member is provided with a folding or unfolding portion between the above-described-intersection and a coupled portion with the longitudinal member and the other end of the other of the above-described two diagonal members is coupled to the other of the above-described two longitudinal members so that it can be moved along the axis.
To achieve the above-described objects, the present invention provides a truncated hexagonal plane stowage-type deployable truss comprising first six horizontal members forming a hexagon on one side; second six horizontal members forming a hexagon on the other side; six longitudinal members coupling each corresponding vertexes of a hexagon on one side and a hexagon on the other side; and six sides formed by adjacent longitudinal members and first and second horizontal members wherein a set of opposite sides is constituted by a fixed frame, other sides are constituted by adjacent two sets of transformable frames and deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole when the above-described one set of fixed frames separate or approach mutually.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, a central longitudinal member is provided so that it may pierce the centers of hexagons on one side and on the other side, a first radial member coupling one side of this central longitudinal member and one side of each longitudinal member located on each fixed frame is provided, a second radial member coupling the other side of the central longitudinal member and the other side of each longitudinal member located on each fixed frame is provided and the above-described transformable frame is constituted by the central longitudinal member, a pair of the first and second radial members and corresponding longitudinal members.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, a first folding/unfolding member coupling one side of the central longitudinal member and one side of each longitudinal member located in the center of the adjacent transformable frame is provided, a second folding/unfolding member coupling the other side of the central longitudinal member and the other side of each longitudinal member located in the center of the adjacent transformable frame is provided, and the first and second folding/unfolding members are stretched straight when deployed and hold one or the other hexagon.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, a cable is set on a diagonal of the above-described transformable frame, one end of the cable is constituted so that it can be wound and the other end is connected to the upper end or lower end of any longitudinal member, and the above-described deploying/stowing operation is performed by transforming the above-described transformable frame by such winding.
A preferred embodiment according to the present invention provides a truncated hexagonal plane stowage-type deployable truss comprising first six horizontal members forming a hexagon on one side; second six horizontal member forming a hexagon on the other side; and six longitudinal members coupling each corresponding vertex of a hexagon on one side and a hexagon on the other side and having six sides formed by adjacent longitudinal members and the first and second horizontal members wherein a set of opposite sides are constituted by fixed frames, the other sides are constituted by adjacent two sets of transformable frames and deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole when the above-described one set of fixed frames separate or approach mutually; and as the above-described transformable frame, also provides linked structures comprising two opposite parallel members; two opposite nonparallel members forming a quadrangle by being coupled to the above-described parallel members through a hinge; and a middle coupled member coupled through a hinge so that it is parallel to one of the above-described nonparallel members in the middle of each of the above-described parallel members wherein distance between hinges for the other nonparallel member can be changed and wherein distance between the hinges can be changed by constituting so that one end of one of the above-described parallel members can be moved along one end of the corresponding nonparallel member.
A preferred embodiment according to the present invention provides a truncated hexagonal plane stowage-type deployable truss comprising first six horizontal members forming a hexagon on one side; second six horizontal members forming a hexagon on the other side; and six longitudinal members coupling each corresponding vertex of a hexagon on one side and a hexagon on the other side and having six sides formed by adjacent longitudinal members and the first and second horizontal members wherein a set of opposite sides are constituted by fixed frames, the other sides are constituted adjacent two sets of transformable frames and deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole when the above-described one set of fixed frames separate or approach mutually; and as the above-described transformable frame, also provides opposite linked structures comprising two opposite parallel members; two opposite nonparallel members forming a quadrangle by coupling to the above-described parallel members through a hinge; and a middle coupled member coupled through a hinge so that it is parallel to one of the above-described nonparallel members in the middle of each of the above-described parallel members wherein distance between hinges for the other nonparallel member can be changed, and distance between the hinges can be changed by constituting the other nonparallel member so that it can be extended or shortened.
A preferred embodiment according the present invention provides a truncated hexagonal plane stowage-type deployable truss comprising first six horizontal members forming a hexagon on one side; second six horizontal members forming a hexagon on the other side; and six longitudinal members coupling each corresponding vertex of a hexagon on one side and a hexagon on the other side and having six sides formed by adjacent longitudinal members and the first and second horizontal members wherein a set of corresponding sides are constituted by fixed frames, the other sides are constituted by adjacent two sets of transformable frames and deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole when the above-described one set of fixed frames separate or approach mutually; and as the above-described transformable frame, also provides opposite linked structures comprising two opposite parallel members; two opposite nonparallel members forming a quadrangle by being coupled to the above-described parallel members through a hinge; and a middle coupled member coupled through a hinge so that it is parallel to one of the above-described nonparallel members in the middle of each of the above-described parallel members wherein distance between hinges for the other nonparallel member can be changed, further comprising opposite members of which other end is coupled to the above-described one nonparallel member through a slider the other end wherein one end is coupled to the corner of the above-described other nonparallel member and the above-described slider can be moved along the axis of the above-described one nonparallel member. To achieve the above-described objects, the present invention provides a truncated pyramid line stowable-type deployable truss comprising first even horizontal members forming a an even-numbered polygon on one side; second even horizontal members forming a an even-numbered polygon on the other side; and even longitudinal members coupling each corresponding vertex of a an even-numbered polygon on one side and a an even-numbered polygon on the other side and having even sides formed by adjacent longitudinal members and the first and second horizontal members wherein each of the above-described first and second horizontal members is coupled to each of the above-described longitudinal members so that it can swing along each side, at least every other side is constituted by a transformable frame and deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole when each longitudinal member separate or approach mutually.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, a cable is set on a diagonal of the above-described transformable frame, one end of the cable can be wound, the other end is connected to the upper or lower end of any longitudinal member and the above-described deploying/stowing operation is performed by transforming the above-described transformable frame by winding.
A preferred embodiment according to the present invention provides a truncated pyramid line stowage-type deployable truss comprising first even horizontal members forming a an even-numbered polygon on one side; second even horizontal members forming an even-numbered polygon on the other side; and even longitudinal members coupling each corresponding vertex of an even-numbered polygon on one side and an even-numbered polygon on the other side and having even sides formed by adjacent longitudinal members and the first and second horizontal members wherein each of the above-described first and second horizontal members is coupled to each of the above-described longitudinal members so that it can swing along each side, at least every other side is constituted by a transformable frame, deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole when each longitudinal member separates or approaches mutually, and as the above-described transformable frame, also provides a linked structure comprising two opposite parallel members; two opposite nonparallel members forming a quadrangle by being coupled to the above-described parallel members through a hinge; and a middle coupled member coupled through a hinge so that it is parallel to one of the above-described nonparallel members in the middle of each of the above-described parallel members wherein distance between hinges for the other nonparallel member can be changed and distance between the hinges can be changed by constituting so that one end of one the above-described parallel members can be moved along one end of the corresponding nonparallel member.
A preferred embodiment according to the present invention provides a truncated pyramid line stowage-type deployable truss comprising first even horizontal members forming an even-numbered polygon on one side; second even horizontal members forming an even-numbered polygon on the other side; and even longitudinal members coupling each corresponding vertex of an even-numbered polygon on one side and an even-numbered polygon on the other side and having even sides formed by adjacent longitudinal members and the first and second horizontal members wherein each of the above-described first and second horizontal members is coupled to each of the above-described longitudinal members so that it can swing along each side, at least every other side is constituted by a transformable frame and deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole when each longitudinal member separate or approach mutually, and as the above-described transformable frame, also provides a linked structure comprising two opposite parallel members; two opposite nonparallel members forming a quadrangle by being coupled to the above-described parallel members through a hinge; and a middle coupled member coupled through a hinge so that it is parallel to one of the above-described nonparallel members in the middle of each of the above-described parallel members wherein distance between hinges for the other nonparallel member can be changed and distance between the hinges can be changed by constituting so that the other nonparallel member can be extended or shortened.
A preferred embodiment according to the present invention provides a truncated pyramid line stowage-type deployable truss comprising first even horizontal members forming an even-numbered polygon on one side; second even horizontal members forming an even-numbered polygon on the other side; and even longitudinal members coupling each corresponding vertex of an even-numbered polygon on one side and an even-numbered polygon on the other side and having even sides formed by adjacent longitudinal members and the first and second horizontal members wherein each of the above-described first and second horizontal members is each of the above-described longitudinal members so that it can swing along each side, at least every other side is constituted by a transformable frame and deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole when each longitudinal member separate or approach mutually; and as the above-described transformable frame, also provides a linked structure comprising two opposite parallel members; two opposite nonparallel members forming a quadrangle by being coupled to the above-described parallel members through a hinge; and a middle coupled member coupled through a hinge so that it is parallel to one of the above-described parallel members in the middle of each of the above-described parallel members, further comprising opposite members of which one end is coupled to the corner of the above-described other nonparallel member and of which the other end is coupled to the above-described one nonparallel member through a slider wherein distance between hinges for the other nonparallel member can be changed, and the above-described slider is constituted so that it can be moved along the axis of the above-described one nonparallel member.
A preferred embodiment according to the present invention provides a truncated pyramid line stowage-type deployable truss comprising first even horizontal members forming an even-numbered polygon on one side; second even horizontal members forming an even-numbered polygon on the other side; and even longitudinal members coupling each corresponding vertex of an even-numbered polygon on one side and an even-numbered polygon on the other side and having even sides formed by adjacent longitudinal members and the first and second horizontal members wherein each of the above-described first and second horizontal members is coupled to each of the above-described longitudinal members so that it can swing along each side, at least every other side is constituted by a transformable frame, and deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole when each longitudinal member separate or approach mutually; and as the above-described transformable frame, also provides a linked structure comprising two opposite parallel members; two opposite nonparallel members forming a quadrangle by being coupled to the above-described parallel members through a hinge; and a middle coupled member coupled through a hinge so that it is parallel to one of the above-described nonparallel members in the middle of each of the above-described parallel members wherein distance between the hinges for the other nonparallel member can be changed. and distance between the hinges can be changed by constituting so that one end of one of the above-described parallel members can be moved along one end of the corresponding nonparallel member. Further in the preferred embodiment, central longitudinal members piercing the centers of one even-numbered polygon and the other even-numbered polygon are provided, a first radial member coupling one side of the central longitudinal member and one side of the above-described other nonparallel member is provided, a second radial member coupling the other side of the central longitudinal member and the other side of the above-described other nonparallel member is provided, and the above-transformable frame is constituted by the central longitudinal member, a pair of the first and second radial members and the corresponding longitudinal members.
To achieve the above-described objects, the present invention provides a plane/line stowage truss structure comprising plane stowage-type deployable truss in which deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole when opposite fixed frames separate or approach mutually; line stowage-type deployable truss in which as a whole deploying/stowing operation is performed radially with a stowage position in the center wherein the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss and line stowage-type deployable truss are arranged so that each other covers a portion which cannot be occupied, and as a whole they are constituted so that they have a plane expanse when deployed.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, the base structure is provided, the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss is coupled on the above-described base structure through the above-described fixed frame, plural plane stowage-type deployable trusses are coupled in a row through respective fixed frames, and the above-described line stowage-type deployable truss is arranged in distance between rows consisting of the above-described plane stowage-type deployable trusses.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, one or plural fixed trusses are provided, the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss is coupled to the above-described fixed truss through the above-described fixed frame, plural plane stowage-type deployable trusses are coupled in a row through respective fixed frames, and the above-described line stowage-type deployable truss is arranged in distance between rows consisting of the above-described plane stowage-type deployable trusses.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss and the above-described line stowage-type deployable truss are constituted by the like of a truncated pyramid with even angles and as a whole they are constituted so that they have a plane expanse when deployed.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss and the above-described line stowage-type deployable truss are constituted by the like of a truncated pyramid with even angles and as a whole they are constituted so that they have a curved expanse when deployed.
A preferred embodiment according to the present invention provides a plane/line stowage truss structure comprising a plane stowage-type deployable truss in which deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole when opposite fixed frames separate or approach mutually and a line stowage-type deployable truss in which as a whole deploying/stowing operation is performed radially with a stowage position in the center wherein the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss and line stowage-type deployable truss are arranged so that each other covers a portion which cannot be occupied, and as a whole they are constituted so that they have a plane expanse when deployed, and the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss and the above-described line stowage-type deployable truss are constituted by the like of a truncated pyramid with even angles and as a whole they are constituted so that they have a curved expanse when deployed; as the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss, also provides a truncated hexagonal plane stowage-type deployable truss comprising first six horizontal members forming a hexagon on one side; second six horizontal members forming a hexagon on the other side; and six longitudinal members coupling each corresponding vertex of the hexagon on one side and the hexagon on the other side and having six sides formed by adjacent longitudinal members and the first and second horizontal members wherein a set of opposite sides are constituted by fixed frames, the other sides are constituted by adjacent two pairs of transformable frames, and as a whole deploying/stowing operation is performed when the above-described one set of fixed frames separate or approach mutually; and as the above-described line stowage-type deployable truss, further provides a truncated pyramid line stowage-type deployable truss comprising first even horizontal members forming a even-numbered polygon on one side; second even horizontal members forming an even-numbered polygon on the other side; and even longitudinal members coupling each corresponding vertex of the even-numbered polygon on one side and the even-numbered polygon on the other side and having even sides formed by adjacent longitudinal members and the first and second horizontal members wherein each of the above-described first and second horizontal members is coupled to each of the above-described longitudinal members so that it can swing along each side, at least every other side is constituted by a transformable frame, and as a whole deploying/stowing operation is performed when each longitudinal member separate or approach mutually.
To achieve the above-described objects, the present invention provides a module linkage mechanism for linking basic modules one another and constituting a structure consisting of plural modules, comprising a coupled member of which end is free; and a coupling member for engaging with the above-described free end around opposite coupled members wherein each module is disposed in an opposite position, in the above-described coupled member a coupling hole is provided at the position corresponding to the coupling member, in the above-described coupling member a lock member with a coupling projection for engaging with the above-described coupling hole is provided, a stopper member for stopping relative movement of the coupled member and the coupling member in contact with the free end of the above-described coupled member when the above-described coupling projection is engaged with the coupling hole is provided.
To achieve the above-described objects, the present invention provides a holding/releasing mechanism for holding a movable on the base structure fixedly or for releasing holding power for the movable comprising a support arm of which base is coupled to the base structure; a push rod which is located at the end of the support arm and of which end is coupled to the movable; and an intermediate link of which base is coupled to the end of the above-described support arm so that the above-described base can be turned and of which end is coupled to the base of the above-described push rod so that the end can be turned wherein at the end of the above-described intermediate link, a coupling/detaching means for coupling with the push rod or detaching from it is provided, the coupling/detaching means pulls the push rod toward the base structure securely when the end of the above-described intermediate link is turned on the side of the base of the support arm with the base as a support and holds the movable on the base structure fixedly, and coupling to the push rod is released when the end of the above-described intermediate link is turned on the side of an extension of the end of the support arm with the base as a support.
A preferred embodiment according to the present invention provides a plane/line stowage truss structure comprising a plane stowage-type deployable truss in which deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole when opposite fixed frames separate or approach mutually; and a line stowage-type deployable truss in which deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole radially with a convergent point in the center wherein the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss and line stowage-type deployable truss are disposed so that each other covers a portion which cannot be occupied, and as a whole they are constituted so that they have a plane expanse when deployed; and in order to couple the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss and line stowage-type deployable truss, also provides a module linkage mechanism for linking basic modules one another and constituting a structure consisting of plural modules comprising a coupled member disposed in an opposite position of modules of which end is free; and a coupling member for engaging with the above-described free end around opposite coupled members wherein in the above-described coupled member a coupling hole is provided in the corresponding position to the coupling member, in the above-described coupling member a lock member with a coupling projection for engaging with the above-described coupling hole is provided, a stopper member for stopping relative movement of the coupled member and the coupling member in contact with the free end of the above-described coupled member when the coupling member is engaged with the coupling hole is provided.
A preferred embodiment according to the present invention provides a plane/line stowage truss structure comprising a plane stowage-type deployable truss in which deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole when opposite fixed frames separate or approach mutually; and a line stowage-type deployable truss in which deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole radially with a convergent point in the center wherein the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss and line stowage-type deployable truss are disposed so that each other covers a portion which cannot be occupied, and they are constituted so that they have a plane expanse as a whole when deployed; for the time when the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss and line stowage-type deployable truss are deployed, also provides a holding/releasing mechanism for holding a movable on the base structure fixedly and releasing holding power for the movable comprising a support arm of which base is coupled to the base structure; a push rod located at the end of the support arm of which end is coupled to the movable; and an intermediate link of which base is coupled to the end of the above-described support arm so that the base can be turned and of which end is coupled to the base of the above-described push rod so that the end can be turned wherein at the end of the above-described intermediate link a coupling/detaching means for coupling to or detaching from the push rod is provided, the coupling/detaching means pulls the push rod toward the base structure securely when the end of the above-described intermediate link is turned on the side of the base of the support arm with the base as a support and holds the movable on the base structure fixedly, and releases coupling to the push rod when the end of the above-described intermediate link is turned on the side of an extension of the end of the support arm with the base as a support.
To achieve the above-described objects, the present invention provides an approximate spherical structure wherein truncated hexagonal plural structures are coupled at their each side so that either or both of the upper or/and lower face of each structure is/are like a spherical surface wherein the base structure constituted in the shape of a truncated regular hexagon of the above-described structures is provided and a radial position structure formed into the same spherical surface as a whole as structures ranged radially from each side of this base structure is provided.
A preferred embodiment according to the present invention provides an approximate spherical structure wherein a truncated hexagonal plural structures are coupled at their each side so that either or both of the upper or/and lower face of each structure is/are like a spherical surface, the base structure constituted in the shape of a truncated regular hexagon of the above-described structures is provided, and a radial position structure formed into the same spherical surface as a whole as structures ranged radially from each side of this base structure is provided; and as the above-described an approximate spherical structure, also provides a plane/line stowage truss structure comprising a plane stowage-type deployable truss in which deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole when opposite fixed frames separate or approach mutually; and a line stowage-type deployable truss in which deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole radially with a stowage position in the center wherein the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss and line stowage-type deployable truss are disposed so that each other covers a portion which cannot be occupied, and they are constituted so that they have a plane expanse as a whole when deployed, the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss and line stowage-type deployable truss are constituted in the shape of a truncated even-numbered polygon and they are constituted so that they have a curved expanse as a whole when deployed.
To achieve the above-described objects, the present invention provides a modular deployable antenna constituted by stretching mesh on an approximate spherical structure comprising an approximate spherical structure wherein truncated hexagonal plural structures are coupled at their each side so that either or both of the upper or/and lower face of each structure is/are like a spherical surface, the base structure constituted in the shape of a truncated regular hexagon of the above-described structures is provided, and a radial position structure formed into the same spherical surface as a whole as structures ranged radially from each side of this base structure is provided; and as the above-described an approximate spherical structure, also comprising a plane/line stowage truss structure comprising a plane stowage-type deployable truss in which deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole when opposite fixed frames separate or approach mutually; and a line stowage-type deployable truss in which deploying/stowing operation is performed as a whole radially with a stowage position in the center wherein the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss and line stowage-type deployable truss are disposed so that each other covers a portion which cannot be occupied and they are constituted so that they have a plane expanse as a whole when deployed, the above-described plane stowage-type deployable truss and line stowage-type deployable truss are constituted in the shape of a truncated even-numbered polygon and they are constituted so that they have a curved expanse as a whole when deployed.
The nature, principle and utility of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.